i love you, goodbye
by animejanz
Summary: Maya would turn souichirou down. Souichirou would date Aya but its all a lie. aya would leave...
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1 – She turned my love down~

"Souichirou-san, captain said that she wants to talk to you." Masataka said to Souichirou.

"What does she wants to talk about?" he asked Masataka and taught _I wonder what that is all about._ Souichirou went to talk to Maya. He saw her sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Captain? Masataka said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I do want to talk to you." She replied

"What is this all about?" he asked her

"Nothing" she replied "I just want to ask you, about Aya…"

"Aya? What about her?" he asked

"Why don't you take her out, just for once."

"Take her out? Like on a date? No way! I won't do that!" he stated

"Why? Don't you like her?" she asked

"No! Heck no! You're the one I like, not her!" he replied

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're the one I like. It's kinda awkward because Aya likes me but I do like you."

"Are you serious? Me? You like me? Well I don't think that Aya will like that."

"I don't care about her. Can't you see it? I fought with Mitsuomi for you. I'm ready to sacrifice myself for you, I'm ready to fight for you. I want to have revenge for you, I'll avenge your brother for you. I'll do all the fighting. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll do everything for you, do anything you want me to do."

"Yeah, yeah! I don't care about that! I'd rather be alone than to be with a loser like you."

Souichirou was shocked of what Maya said. _Loser… I'm still a loser for her? Am I not still that strong to protect her? To fight for her…"_ he taught

"If you don't like Aya, I feel the same way! I don't like you too!"

Souichirou has been turned down by Maya, the girl he likes, the girl that he has been dreaming of, the girl that he has fallen in love with. He felt very down. He felt that his world fell into pieces. Felt very sad because Maya doesn't love him doesn't even like him and thinks that he is a loser. He taught _Maybe it's Aya that I'm supposed to be with. At least she doesn't think that I'm a loser, he likes me even if I like her sister, and she still smiles and hopes that I would like her too. Maybe I should give her a chance to be with me, maybe I'll feel happy too if I see her happy. Maybe I'll feel much better if I made her smile and laugh. Maybe, just maybe, I'll learn to love her just by doing that. If I give her want she wants, me, maybe she'll feel very happy, I hope._

Souichirou walked away from Maya and saw Masataka. Masataka asked him: "What did you two talk about?" "Senpai, would you please tell Aya that I want to talk to her. Tell he that go to my room." Souichirou said and then kept walking to get inside the Natsume household. He went upstairs and went to his room. He walked inside and towards the window. He just stood there and stared outside as he waits for Aya to come.

Author: To be continued   uhm, sorry if this story would be having many chapters but short ones. ^_^

Also, sorry for the wrong grammar(s) and spelling(s) if there are any  anyway, I don't know if I can publish or write the next chapter continusly, I have school yah know! Peace out!

Disclaimer: I don't own nither Tenjou tenge nor the Characters but if I owned both of it, I would make Aya and Souichioru end up together but first, Masataka and Aya would be together for a while but Souichioru would get jealous and would want Aya for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

~`Chapter 2 – He's asking for a chance and asking me if I like him, well I don't, I love him~

Aya went to Souichirou's room to know why he called to her. "Souichirou-sama?" she called to him "Are you in here?" she asked as she knocks on the door. "Yeah, I'm here, come in." he said. He didn't open the door for her. As she opened the door for herself she looked around the room and said to Souichirou: "Senpai said you wanted to talk to me." (Masataka feels that he's like a messenger for them) "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." He replied to her "Please sit down." He said to her as he let her sit on his bed. He sat beside her and talked to her.

"Souichirou-sama? What is this all about?" she asked him hoping that he'll say that he loves her too.

"Aya, you like me right?" he replied to her question with his own.

"No, I love you." She said to him with a smile and a little bit of confusion in her mind.

"You love me?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do! But you like my sister." She said as she bow her head down and frown.

"Aya, don't frown… please…" he said as he held her chin up and look into her eyes. "Don't mention your sister's name or anything about her. Okay? This night is about the two of us." He said to her and fills her up with confusions and happiness in the side. "Souichirou-sama" she called his name as he kisses her in the lips and Aya kissed him back. It was soft and sweet for Aya although it was all lies she was still happy that Souichirou kissed her first this time. When they stopped the kiss Souichirou looked deeply into Aya's eyes and said: "Aya, will you give me a chance to love you back?" "Souichirou-sama, I…I…I'll give you every chance you need just to love me." She replied and then hugged him tightly. Souichirou hugged her back. It was like heaven for Aya and as she smiled at Souichirou, he smiled back at her. "Aya, forgive me for what I have done, please forgive me for hurting you and not seeing how much I mean to you. Now let me show you that I'm sincere." Souichirou said to her as he led her to lie down. He kissed her again and Aya kissed her back. It was okay for Aya that Souichirou was kissing her like that, it was also okay for her if he will do anything to her as long as he doesn't hurt her this time.

"Aya, forgive me for what I might do to you tonight." He asked for her forgiveness in advance of what he'll do to her. He kissed her again and this time it's much sweeter. Souichirou slowly moved his hand to remove Aya's shirt. Aya was shocked in what Souichirou was doing, she pushed him away and said: "Souichirou-sama, please don't do it… I can't possibly…" "Aya, why? Don't you want me?" he asked her, "I want you, but not like this, not yet… maybe I should go now." She said as she stood up and she was about to go but Souichirou grabbed her arms and hold it tight. He pulled her, hugged her tight and said: "Aya, please stay here with me." Aya closed her eyes and said "Okay" softly "But don't do anything to me, okay?" "Yeah, I won't just stay here." They both lied down and then they looked to each other's eyes. "Aya, are you happy?" he asked her "Yes, at least for now, but I know that it won't last long. It's only tonight, right?" she said to him, Souichirou just smiled to her and said: "Aya, close your eyes." Aya closed her eyes as Souichirou kissed her again trying to open her mouth and meet her tongue with his own. When Souichirou stopped kissing her he said: "Aya, go to sleep." Aya move and was about to stand up when Souichirou hold her hand and asked "Aya, where are you going?" "To my room. You told me to go to sleep." She replied. "Aya, I told you, stay here. That means that you'll sleep here. Don't leave me, okay?" he stated. So Aya stayed there with him all night until they both fell asleep together. Aya was so happy that night. To be with Souichirou all night, to stay with him, and he let her sleep beside him. It was still night, almost 12:00 Souichirou woke up for a while just to check Aya up. He looked at her and smiled, he said to himself _"maybe if I make her happier than ever, I'll feel happy too."_ Then he closes his eyes and fell asleep again. Aya was so peaceful that night, no nightmares, no bad dreams, no anything about her sister because this night is all about her and her love, Souichirou.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3- That Date

The night has passed by and for Aya, it was really peaceful, for the first time in months, she had a very good sleep. No wonder, she slept beside Souichirou.

That morning, Souichirou woke up first, he was staring at Aya, "she seems peaceful" he thought. Then, Aya woke up and saw Souichirou's big brownish eyes. She was amazed to see him beside her.

"Good morning" he said. "How was your sleep?" He added.

"Better, it's the first time in months that I have slept that well." She replied. "First time in months that I..."

"You what?" He asked her.

"I... Uhm, never mind." Then she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, though Souichirou was still wondering what Aya was about to say.

"Say Aya, would you want to spend the day with me? Just the two of us." He said to Aya which was still lying at his arms comfortably.

"I would love to, but would sister be mad at us if we skipped training today?" She replied.

"Well, it was her idea for me to take you on a date."

"Oh, right. Her idea."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't want to go on a date with you just because Sister asked you to take me."

"That doesn't matter Aya, what matters is that I really, really want to take you out on a date, even if it is her idea."

"Fine, I just don't want you to mention her while you are with me."

"Ok, I won't. Now, can we get up and get prepared?"

"Wait, just 5 more minutes. I want to stay here in your arms longer. It might not happen again."

"Aya... Uhm... Fine, 5 minutes."

After that 5 minutes Aya asked, they both got up and prepared. Aya cooked breakfast first for the whole group. The group was still in their house because they are still training for the competition. Maya was the first one to go to the dining room, and then came Masataka and Kurei, then Bob and Chiaki, then Souichirou. Souichirou was all dressed up for their date.

"Hey Souichirou, what's up with the outfit? Why are you all dressed up?" Maya teased him a little bit.

"Well, I took your advice and asked Aya out on a date, we're going out today." He replied

Masataka was crushed. We all know how he feels for Aya. Poor Masataka, if he was only straightforward and tell Aya how he felt, but then again, she's in love with Souichirou and telling her how he felt wouldn't make any of the difference. Now, on with the story.

They were all shocked to hear what Souichirou what just said, it was like taking Aya out on a date is such a huge deal, it was like a crime to do such thing.

"What? Is there something on my face? You all look at me like I did something bad. I just asked Aya out. What's the big deal?" He asked

"We're just shocked to hear that from you. We all know how you really like." Said Bob

Aya stopped for a while because of what she heard from Bob and thought _"He's right, he'll never really like me, it was even my sister's idea for him to take me out. If she didn't suggest it, he wouldn't even ask me so." _

Souichirou noticed Aya's reaction. He immediately went to Aya and grabbed her arms, "Aya, come on! Let's go. I don't want anyone spoiling our date." He said

"But I'm not dressed yet." She replied. Aya was still on her night gown and it was terribly short.

"Fine, hurry up and get dressed. I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok, I won't take long."

Souichirou waited for her outside the Natsume house. He was standing there at a wall beside their gate. He didn't want to be in there at that time because he felt really tense and he might just start a fight with them. He doesn't want anyone or anything spoiling this day for the both of them.

"Souichirou-sama, I'm ready" Aya smiled at him as she grabbed his arms

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Can we go get something to eat? We didn't have the chance to eat breakfast. You didn't even taste my cooking again" She said with a pretty sad voice.

"Oh come on Aya, don't be sad please. I'm sorry that I didn't taste what you have cooked for breakfast. It's just that… they were really hard to argue with them sometimes. They don't even understand." He replied trying to explain his side. "I promise I will taste the next food that you cook."

"Ok, you promise right?"

"Yes, I promise. Now, let's go some place to eat. I'm starving." He said as his stomach growls.

They went to a place where Aya really likes, the Serenity Café. She goes there whenever she likes to have a peaceful meal.

"Ah, Miss Natsume. Long time no see." Said one of the waiters as she assists them into seating. "So what would you like to have today?"

"Hmm, how about, some ham, bacon and egs, then some pancakes." Aya replied.

"What about you sir?" She asked Souichirou

"I'll have what she's having."

They looked really hungry so the waiter rushed up on placing their order. No longer that five minutes, their order was on their table.

"Enjoy your meal." Said the waiter as she left them.

"So, how long have you been going here?" Souichirou asked Aya.

"Well, I've been going here since I was in grade school. My brother was still, you know, alive. When Sister and him started to argue about something I didn't understand at that time. My brother told me to go here whenever I will here them fight."

"That's a long time ago huh."

"Yeah, but I haven't been here since Maya started to train us this year. You know, I have to help her in doing all those house chores she doesn't want to do."

"Oh, I see. It must be a relief to not be there right now huh."

"You have know idea."

"No idea? She's been pushing my ass so hard lately, I haven't had time to have some fun. I can't even sleep long. She'll let me sleep there in the ground and wake me up 4 in the morning and start to train again."

"Harsh. Well, at least you've got some training. All she does to me is treat me like I'm a maid or some slave. She'll make me do the laundry, clean the house, cook food for you guys, wash the dishes, blah, blah, blah."

"WAIT! I thought you didn't want to talk about her. This is our date. It's supposed to be just you and me." Souichirou suddenly cuts Aya's tension.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hmm, so, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't really know."

"Hmm, this is hard... Well, where do you want to go after this?"

"How about, hmm, well, I really wanted to go to the theme park this season, but..."

"No buts. We'll go there next. Let's spend our whole day there ok?"

"Yeah, ok" Aya smiled.

So they ate up their breakfast and as soon as they have finnished, they got up and went to the theme park. Aya was so excited to go there. She has been waiting to go there ever since the one week vacation started, now that it was almost over, she has the chance to go there. What made it more exciting is that Souichirou was there with her.

They have arrived at the theme park and got started to explore it.

"So what do you want to ride first." Souichirou asked her.

"Hmm, how about the roller coaster. I heard that it was to die for."

"Yeah sure." Souichirou agreed.

So they lined up for the roller coaster, and when it was time for them to go on a turn, they had a pretty great time.

"So what's next?"

"How about you choose what we're going to ride next." Aya said.

"I want to ride the space shuttle."

(_The space shuttle is the ride where you go up and down and up again, and down again. Yeah, you know what I mean._)

"Yeah, ok." Aya said but she's a little scared to go there.

He noticed Aya's face and it was full of worry and doubt. "Aya, don't be scared ok? I'm right here. Just hold my hand." Souichirou said as they rode the space shuttle.

When they finnished, Aya was still holding Souichirou's hand and she was shaking.

"Aya, come on. The ride is over." He said as he laughed at Aya a little bit."

"..." Aya stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I won't laugh again" he said with a smile as he hug Aya to calm her down, he can fell Aya's heart beat and it was really fast. "Come on, let's gp grab something to eat." He said as he noticed that it was already lunch time.

After they have finished eating, Souichirou said "How about we ride something less thrill-ful"

"Yeah, if not, I'm going to vomit."

So they rode the merry-go-round. It wasn't that exciting, but hey, they had fun.

"Where to next?" Souichirou asked her.

"How about the house of mirror."

"Yeah, that' going to be fun."

So they went in there and had some pretty good laughs about what they looked like in the mirrors. They went from thin to fat, short to tall, big headed, small headed, etc.

"Where do you want next Aya?"

"Can I have some cotton candy? Pleeeeease." She begged Souichirou.

(_Girls do like their sweets._) After that, Aya asked if souichirou can win her some stufftoy. (_Girls huh._) So Souichirou went up to the firing range and shoot up. He won a cute panda for Aya. It was going darker, the sun was about to set, Aya wanted to ride the ferriswheel(_what's the spelling?_) So they fell in line and when it was their turn, it was the perfect timing, the sun started to set. The cabin that they were on was on the top of the ferriswheel. Aya wass so amazed on the beautiful scenery she sees. And so is Souichirou, he's amazed to see the reflection of the sunset in Aya's big brown eyes. It was beautiful, both the sunset and Aya. Souichirou was about to make a move to kiss Aya when the ferriswheel moved. He scrached his head because of disappointment.

They went down and they went to a place to go eat their dinner. "Did you have fun today?" He asked Aya.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes, I did." He replied. "_But something's quite missing."_ He tought.

They ate up and they walked home. Souichirou grabbed Aya's hands and looked up to the stars as he blushed. Aya looked at him and smiled. Sshe's happy that for the fist time, Souichirou was the first time to hold her hands. When they reached the Natsume's house, at the gate...

"Aya,"

"Ye..."

Souichirou kissed Aya on the lips and thought "_Now it's perfect."_

They went inside and they both went to their rooms. No one asked them what happened or how it went. But for the both of them, it went great and it was perfect. They both went to bed and it was time to sleep. Souichirou knocked on Aya's door and said, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah, why not, you've let me sleep last night at your room."

So they laid down. Aya on Souichirou's arms, Souichirou hugging Aya. They felt really comfortable and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

-end of chapter 3-

-please wait for the next chapter :)-

-AnimeJanz-


End file.
